


Charles Grey x Reader - The Annoying Silver Prince

by JDietrich



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDietrich/pseuds/JDietrich
Summary: Serving the Queen for years and living in pure luxury - what's missing in your heart that you still don't feel entirely satisfied with your life? One sided love might be one of the factors, but when one of your coworkers makes your job AND life harder every day, what can one do? Or more like, what does fate have in their sleeve to change that if the right choices are made? See for yourself.Contains: Sexual scenes and swearing.





	1. Affliction

Ahh...that magnificent silver hair. Shinning in the sunlight and waving in the wind...And these mesmerizing blue greyish eyes...How I loved to gaze into them every time I greeted him. Even how handsome he looked in his uniform. An amazing human being, talented, smart and intelligent. Charles was his name.

Oh and next to him we have the filthiest, meanest and ill mannered man on earth. Sadly also called Charles as well and his physics were almost the same. With the slightest difference that he was lesser tall, had the last name "Grey" and long ponytail-like hair behind him ready to whip you whenever he walked by. Let's not forget the fact that he was an ass. Can't repeat that enough.

Unlucky enough, me and Charles Grey were coworkers at that time. While his counterpart, Charles Phipps, was my long time crush and coworker. He was the one I admired, took inspiration from and wanted to be with.

But this love was one-sided. And I knew that. I acted like I didn't care. But inside, I was torn between keeping my professionalism at work to not cause any troubles and my dying wish of wanting him to love me back and having his children. I was lucky enough to work for the Queen after all and did not want to lose that position and I have always dreamed of being in service for my country.

Today was an afternoon like any other, spent with me and the bloke called Charles Grey, arguing like oh so often. Why you ask? Well, we weren't really good friends nor at any good terms. Always must he have the audacity to act as if he was better than any living human being and especially pretending he did his job the best. His behavior would always boils up my blood to the max, which concluded into our daily cat fights.

"It's always "me me and me" with you!! Always! Can't you just shut your pipe hole after our missions for once?! Keep your selfish thoughts to yourself and go shag yourself in front of a mirror in your room if that is keeping you from being that twat that you are with us!"

Not very proud of how I lost my shit again on that day, naturally due to his wannabe alpha male behavior despite him looking like a hardcore Delta male, we three were walking to the Buckingham palace where our Majesty the Queen Victoria was waiting for us like always to hear from our successful mission. Like always, my coworker and rival Charles Grey would make my mood okay-ish to downright miserable due to his entitled behavior. Charles Phipps, being used to this kind of situation, just silently walked next to us with a good distance due to all the screaming and arguing, glancing over from time to time checking up on his counterpart just to make sure I wasn't going to jump on him at any second chocking him to death.

When we finally arrived back at the castle we were sitting at the table together with the Queen eating our meals in silence. Queen Victoria spoke up. "You guys are awfully very silent today, when we would normally witness some arguing like expected. Did something happen and you two made up with each other?"

A glaring was exchanged between me and that Grey bastard, the Queen sighing at the sight, going back to her meal. "As expected...Nothing has changed between you two." She chuckled.

Going on my mission today took a toll on me. Waking up was harder than usual. Being in my early twenties and unmarried is already not pleasing to my parents. Sure, they are proud of me and my well paid and honored job, no doubt, but all my girl friends slowly got married all around me. Some of them even having babies. Babies were nothing for me at that time. But going through the city today during our mission I noticed so many women holding their partners arm happily. And so many pregnant women! Heck was it the year for all women to get pregnant suddenly?! Even if I'm not interested in being engaged or married yet, it gave me a bit of an envious feeling. Am I really that unlovable that nobody wants me? Not even my crush Charles Phipps?

Truly, I never told him about my crush on him, but I often tried to flirt with him or act super sweet whenever I had the chance to talk to him. Sadly until now in total vain. Ever since not long ago Charles Grey noticed my failed tries to make Charles Phipps notice me he seemed to tease me quite often about it, of course that ending up with me mocking his feminine behavior and non-alpha male looks to the point he got pissed off. You can think of what happened after. Yep. Yet another bitch fight between us with the existence of Charles Phipps slowly blurring into the background.

After dinner I walked up to my room. Charles Grey was quicker than me and supported himself against the wall right next to my room, arms crossed on his chest, his eyes closed as in thoughts. As I was about to enter my room he stopped me with the following provoking words, "You know, your strange behavior when you talk to Phipps and all the sweet looks you give him make me a little jealous. I wish somebody would admire me that way too, it's kinda cute of you." A smirk formed on his lips as he said his last words while giving me a flirtatious look with half lidded eyes. And did he just...slightly blush too?!

Irritated by what he said and by how handsome he looked at that very moment, I turned red like a tomato and quickly murmured "If you weren't such an imbecile I'm sure you would have many admirers" while closing the door behind me and throwing myself onto my bed, face first in my big puffy pillow with a grunt. That was the last straw, that day was by far the worst I've ever had. What the bloody fuck was that even?! I kinda awaited a more aggressive statement by him after all the fighting we did that day. This was very...unexpected. Thinking about his words in bed late at night made me toss and turn many times. Did he hurt his head that he suddenly would say such a thing? Was he ill? That was not like him at all. Being very honest for a minute, he wasn't that bad looking himself. But his behavior made him look so unattractive.

From that day on my life would take a very different turn which not even I would have expected things to go that way.


	2. Letters

Today I received another letter from mother. Again she was asking me if I finally found a possible candidate to marry. Again I had to write down what she didn't want to hear - that I'm still single.

Walking through the corridors of the castle I held the letter I wanted to send to my mother with my dominant hand, clutching it a little. She WILL be disappointed once more, but who cares? I was happy being alone. But...was I truly...happy...without a man by my side to love and protect me and gift me children and a beautiful life? Damn (Y/N) what were you thinking! You ARE happy! You have one of the highest paid and honored jobs in the entire UK after all!

I passed through the corridors just after Phipps, Brown's and Grey's room as the person I despised the most on earth suddenly decided to playfully jump in front of me with a cocky smile.

"My my who do we have here?" he purrs looking how I quickly hid the letter behind my back, "Whatcha got there? What are you hiding from me? Show me!" he laughed and managed to rip the letter out of my hands.

"Hey!! Give that back you bastard!! That's private!!" I hissed and tried to take the letter out of his hands as he lifted it up in the air, despite me being almost his height I couldn't take the letter out of his greedy hands. He probably thought this was veeeery funny...It wasn't tho. At least for me. This letter was important to me and private. The letter falling into his greedy hands made me furious.

"I will give it back for you...in a trade for a kiss if you will." he smiled smugly at me.

My face flushed red at that moment. The hell?! Did he try to embarrass me in front of everyone now?!

"Listen if you are horny or so go get yourself a mistress or a prostitute but don't use me for your horny needs you freak!!" with that I stomped on his foot and he stepped back in surprise, apparently still amused despite the pain. "Come on just a quick peck, alright?"

Realizing I had no other choice than to obey his demand, I stepped closer to him after a few thoughtful seconds. I was going to regret that, I was sure of it. He would tease me forever for it. And...what if my dear Phippy would see it!! No. Way! I was ruined if that would be the case.

"F-fine. Come closer." I muttered and didn't manage to look up at him while talking.

I closed my eyes forcefully and was about to kiss his lips as I felt kind of a warm worm like thing on my lips. It was his finger held to my mouth, thankfully...His hands were as small as a woman's, I never noticed that before, nor did I pay any attention to it. Kinda elegant to look at.

"I want you to open your eyes and look in mine while you do so (Y/N)." I rolled my eyes, "Fine!" I replied and came closer to him once more. The closer I came to him the more flustered I got. Feeling his hot breath on my skin made me feel...different. I couldn't explain it. Maybe sick, like having a flu. But I kinda liked the way he smelled to be fair. His cologne was subtle and rich.

As I pecked his lips I got back in my previous position, one half step away from him, face more red than a tomato could ever be and looked at him with a mad yet demanding face. But what was that...I craved...more? I cringed at that thought - that wasn't like me at all. Trying to hide what I was feeling I looked at him with a stern face.

"So?! Can you give me my letter back now? I really need to send it as soon as possible you know!"

"Sike! As if, maybe you need to catch me first to get it back." with these words he run away like that damn man child that he was, giggling along the way. Previous thoughts forgotten, I run after that soon to-be-dead man.

When I was about to run around a corner, bang! I run into someone. But not just a SOMEONE...I run into Charles Phipps and fell on my butt.

"Ouchie..." I whined in pain and as soon as I looked up, I saw my prince, holding out his hand. "Miss (Y/N), apologies, I didn't see you. Let me help you up."

My legs now shaky, I smiled timidly and looked up in awe. He was just such a gentleman, unlike another fellow in this household...

"Oh! Phipps! I-i should apologize for my clumsiness, it was my fault that I run into you! Oh dear I hope you are not hurt anywhere...I'm so so so sorry!"

I glanced behind for a second and saw that bitch of an earl mocking me by mimicking the way I spoke to Phipps. God I hated this Grey bastard. John Brown, observing the entire scene slightly behind Grey chuckled at that sight. I forgot that mysterious dude was there too with his sunglasses always in his face. What was up with that guy anyways...Me glancing at him made him immediately stop laughing and look down in fear. He knew I wasn't to mess with when I was getting angry. Unlike Grey, he absolutely loved to make me even more angry than I already was.

I gladly took Phipps' hand and he helped me up on my feet again. He also brushed some possible dust from the floor off my uniform. I smiled at him lovingly and he just blankly stared at me like always with his serious face, yet I could spot a slight smile after I stared at him long enough. God he looked so handsome!! Not like it was something new anyways. But I couldn't get enough of him...The butterflies in my stomach were so strong...I felt like I was exploding. Looking behind me again, Grey, bored and unamused, rolled his eyes at the sight of us two.

"If you will excuse me, Phipps, I have some business to attend to. Talk to you later!" I smiled and quickly walked over to Grey who was yawning out of boredom. As soon as he saw me almost running over to where he was standing, he run away like that chicken that he was. This continued for one damn hour until I was done with his bullshit. At the same time, he managed to hide somewhere with my letter, probably reading it and furiously fapping to my sad words in it. Seriously he was so strange to me.

Walking into the kitchen I drunk some water and when I turned around, of course, that Grey bastard stood there. "Here take it." he exclaimed and gave me back my letter.

"Uhm okay, why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's not funny when you aren't chasing after me anymore. I'm also busy right now so see you later I guess." With these words he walked away out of the kitchen and I just stood there dumbfounded not knowing how to react. Should I be grateful or angry? What happened that he appeared to be so cold about it? This bloke won't stop irritating and confusing me...

After I sent the letter to my mother, I went back into my shift like always. Serving the Queen tea and doing my duties as the Queens Maid and private secretary.

"We are going to a ball in a week" she suddenly exclaimed, "and by we I mean all of us." She looked at me when she said that. Looking down in embarrassement, I remembered her words a few weeks ago.

~A few weeks ago~

"You wanted to speak to me, your Majesty?" Hoping I didn't do something wrong, I had a lot of worry in my voice. Queen Victoria had invited me to drink tea and eat cakes with her. Alone. Not sure how I was feeling about this, usually Phipps, Grey, Brown, me and the Queen were having our tea time together and not separate. But this time she wished to be with me alone.

"Yes dear (Y/N). I always notice how you never seemed to have a man by your side since you're working here, and you are working here for quite some time already. Now, since you always refuse to come to a ball with us whenever we are invited, saying you had "work to catch up to", why don't you come with us next time we are being invited? No, let's make it more simple..." she smiled like she had something in mind already, "I order you to come with us next time. Wear the beautifulest dress you own!"

"Your Majesty, it's not as if I would talk back to you but uhm...Why that sudden order may I ask?"

Leaning back into the chair and taking a sip of tea, the Queen dropped her answer like a bomb. "Let's say...I don't want to see you alone no more! I want you to get settled with a man. You see, between us women..." she leaned closer to me "we women are hopeless romantics after all. Don't you think I haven't noticed how you were unhappily alone the past few months? A hole is made to be stuffed, you see?" that smut remark got me.

Just in that moment I choked on my next sip of tea and coughed quite a few times. The Queen used my weak state to continue talking.

"You know, I told the same to my two butlers, the Double Charles. Not John though, he already belongs to me, kind of...haha can't lose a hard working man to a mere woman. He helps me cheer up after all" she joked, I eyed her at that statement. The Queen and an affair with her closest butler and servant?! ...why not. Sounds romantic somehow. Yet a bit weird...I couldn't imagine John doing something like that. He wasn't the type for that. He just did his job like we did. True enough, we had not much time for dating as we were nobles.

"As you wish, my Majesty." I replied, cringing in the inside of that thought of me at that ball with an actual ball dress dancing with a stranger. Nope. Not my world.

But her Majesty's order cannot be denied...I wanted to keep my job after all. I loved my job! But not so much my life...More specific my private life...

~~Flashback end~~

Fast forward one week later was the ball. And hell..was it a MESS. A life changing mess I would never forget as it was the start of a different chapter in my life.

-To be continued-


	3. A night to remember

Several hours passed since we were escorted in our carriage to the ball. It was hosted by Viscount of Druitt, a noble famous for his exquisite balls. I never met him in my life before nor was I at any of his balls, so I was quite curious to see how his balls look like (damn wtf is that paragraph even sounds so wrong plz excuse me I'm hysterically laughing while writing it).

Grey and Phipps stood by the side, watching everyone dance. I did the same, not wanting to dance at all. Just because I was invited to that ball doesn't mean I should force myself to dance. Other than that...I never really danced in my life before. I would make an embarrassement of myself!

Scanning through the ball room I suddenly heard a few gasps and some women pushing each other aside almost violently - what in the hell was going on there?! I decided to step a few steps forward and walked around the ball room, getting myself a drink from one of the servants serving alcoholic beverages on silver plates. I took one glass and took a sip, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a man looking like a god surounded by a lots of women semingly having an orgasm from his sight. Not even joking. I must admit he looked like a golden prince. His eyes lavender and his outfit white golden and elegant. His long elegant legs covered in white trousers. His hair about shoulder length and light blonde. He was absolute perfection. Far more than Phipps himself! Never ever in my life would I have thought to find such a man randomly at a ball. No wonder all these women were gathering around him, I felt them in a way. Yet I wasn't here to dance. Even if I was dying to get to know him! But a plain girl like me would most likely not have a chance anyways. I was nothing special at all.

I snapped out of my dream-like-state when I noticed him notice me, smiling and slowly making his way towards me. What no no no no!! Why is he coming here?! What should I do?! My mind went blank until that magnificent being stood in front of me, I was lacking of any words to say, so I just simply bowed as a greeting and smiled nervously. Looking up again I saw him holding out his hand, "My beautiful Dove, I'm perplexed by your beauty! May I ask you to have this dance with me?" he sang. Was this a dream? Did my mom set him up or something? This simply couldn't be happening...No man was ever this much interested in me...

"O-of course" I stammered and took his hand. We danced for a few minutes and it was heaven! Dancing with him made me melt into his arms. Was this real love? Either way I enjoyed it a lot. Until that specific low life scum came around and had to ruin everything like always.

"Excuse me." Grey stepped between us all of a sudden, glaring at him then at me. "I have to talk to her for a second."

"And who might you be?" asked the prince-like-human being with a crooked eyebrow. I have only danced with him for a few minutes which went by too quickly for my own taste. A shame that shitty Grey had to ruin everything for me once more.

"Her coworker, we are both servants of the Queen, I need her only for a few minutes if you will" said Grey and without to hesitate dragged me away from him by my arm and in a silent corner against my will.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me, his voice having a dark and twisted tone to it, as if he felt anger towards me for having fun.

"Dancing...? What's the problem, Her Majesty invited us all to the ball, so we might as well have some fun, right?"

"We are here to accompany her only. We never dance with anybody out of respect to her."

"Well guess what Greyboy, her Majesty told me to go and find love on this ball! So whom I'm dancing with or not is my own decision. She allowed us to do so anyways. If you, Phipps and Brown don't want to dance for your own reasoning then that's fine, but leave me out of this. I'm having fun for once in my life and not even you damn bastard will ruin it for me!!" with this declaration many people turned their heads towards us, I calmed down not wanting to cause a scene as we were representing the Queen after all and turned away from him to leave to go back to my new found crush. "Stay away from me you freak." I spat and walked back into the crowd, my prince nowhere to be found. Did he leave already? I didn't even catch his name yet...And all of this just because that Grey asshole. I despised him even more now. After a few hours I gave up my search and walked depressed through the crowds back to where her Majesty was.

Walking past a servant with a few champagne drinks I took about four glasses and shot them all behind me within ten seconds before placing the empty glasses back onto the silver plate again. The servant was looking at me confused for a second but then minded his own business, continuing to walk through the crowds to serve other people drinks. I wish Grey would be like this sometime. But nope he has to get involved into other peoples business all the time!

The Queen was nowhere to be found, she probably was with John again chatting somewhere among the people. I supported myself against the wall, tipsy from the drinks and it was getting worse every minute. Maybe that wasn't a good idea after all. I just saw someone white coming along...Now now, who could that be?

No one other than that Grey idiot. I turned my head around ignoring him when he suddenly spoke.

"Couldn't find your mans anymore aye?"

Still ignoring him and not turning around in anger he sighed and spoke again.

"Well, shall we two dance instead?" Did I just hear right or was I on a huge trip from all that alcohol that I consumed? Why would he suddenly want to dance with me after he angered me so much?

"Paardoon?" I said, now visibly drunk and still angry with a tad confusion in my voice. He eyed me carefully and long noticed the state I was in, I must have looked pathetic like this. It wasn't common for me to get drunk after all, especially not in front of my colleagues.

"I will take this as a yes." he said with a cocky grin and took me forcefully by my waist onto the dance floor.

"Bitch what the fudge do you think you're doing? I swear when this will be over you will be dead." I said between a few hiccups from the alcohol.

"Protecting you from anybody noticing your drunk self. Don't want her Majesty's servants to be represented this way in public are we? Also any strange man could use that situation and get you in a bad situation the way you are right now. Just pipe down and follow my lead. You're going to make it easier for both of us if you listen to me now."

"...strange man like yourself ya mean?" I asked slightly amused, laughing and hiccuping again. Curse you alcohol!

He ignored my comment and rolled his eyes, proceeding to dance with me, even though that was quite of a challenge. I stepped on his feet, often on purpose as a sort of revenge but he didn't seem to care at all. He probably danced with quite a few clumsy or drunk women before. Or he just knew I was a mental mess at times. As the alcohol started to fade away from my body, he suddenly started to speak again after a long awkward silence between us.

"That man from before whom you have danced with, that's Lord Druitt also known as Viscount Aleistor Chamber, the host of this party. He seems kind of sketchy, please stay away from him for your own safety. There are rumors going around of him having some fun business around here, which is probably the reason why he disappeared now."

"Bitch why would you suddenly care for my wellbeing?" I asked confused. So that wonderful prince was Aleistor Chamber, the party host himself huh? Bloody hell. I wanted that man even more now knowing he threw that party. The alcohol was truly splendid!

"Is it confirmed that this is true? Rumors are often just rumors after all...And this coming out of your mouth makes it even more unbelievable to be honest with you."

He bit his lip for a second and stopped dancing with me. He glanced away then again into my eyes.

"I'm just warning you because you are my coworker. Nothing wrong with warning a fellow servant. In case you want to get involved with him, go ahead, I won't stop you. But don't tell me I haven't warned you if he turns out to be the man I think he is."

"Fine. I'll be careful. But if this turns out to be a lie and he's actually as sweet as he looks like, I will stop talking to you for a life time. Period."

We continued dancing and as the end of the night neared, Aleistor, my new found prince, was still nowhere to be found. Sadly as it was time to get back to our carriage and to the castle, me, John, the Queen and the Double Charles went to the exit of the manor. Suddenly a man stopped me, he was a servant by the looks of it. Grey turned around and eyed him and me with a concerned expression written all over his face.

"Miss, the Viscount of Druitt wishes to have this handed to you before you go. Have a nice evening Miss (L/N)." Giving me a letter, he disappeared.

"He didn't forget me after all." I whispered to myself and blushed happily while smiling.

During the entire carriage trip I was smiling to myself while holding Aleistor's letter, hoping I was gonna see him again as soon as possible.


End file.
